A time for change
by fallingyuki
Summary: The world is a different place. Kagome tries to come to terms with all the changes in her new life.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

Steve didn't know what to do with himself. He still couldn't wrap his head around the world today. It was so different from the time he was from. Even after the incident, he was still just as clueless to the modern world.

War he understood. It didn't matter when or with what weaponry was available there was always two sides battling each other for their own causes. He fought for what he believed in and was thankful that the side he was on won, especially in that incident. He couldn't even fathom what the world would be like if Loki and the Chetauri had won. He shuddered just thinking about it.

He looked around and noticed he was on some random street. He had been walking for hours around New York. He had to get away from the others, especially Stark. That man could drive a man to drink. Looking to his left he noticed a diner. What the hell, he thought. I'm hungry.

Walking in Steve noticed that the place was deserted. There were three other customers in the place. It wasn't dirty but it wasn't as clean as some of the places he had eaten in recently. Tony liked to take everyone to restaurants that catered to the wealthy. He smirked. He didn't think Tony would step into this establishment. Grabbing a seat he looked at the other patrons.

There was a couple eating on the other side of the diner. They were very close, sitting almost in each other's laps. The girl was giggling as she fed some food to the guy she was with. He laughed as she missed his mouth. She tried again, succeeding and then reached up with her lips to get the bit clinging to the corner of his mouth. Steve smiled to himself.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked as she set a menu in front of him. He ordered a coffee and started looking at the menu. The waitress came back with the coffee and he placed his order. After the waitress left he looked around the room to the other patron. It was a woman, sitting with some books. Her raven locks hung over her face blocking it from his view. He watched as the woman stopped what she was doing. She waved her hair from her face as she looked up at him. She was beautiful.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Kagome was studying for her test. She had picked this place because it was away from the hustle and bustle of her life. It was a quiet little diner far far away from them. As much as she loved her family, she couldn't stand being around them now. They were on pins and needles. After the incident with the aliens and the Avengers, there was talk. Talk about what to do with this new threat to the world, and how it would affect them. She knew she should be worried. She had a power that could rival the thing that was up on the Stark tower that started the whole invasion of New York. The vessel was different but the power felt the same. She shuddered at the thought of another Shikon no Tama floating around in the world. One was bad enough.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to the person who had walked into the diner. The person's aura nudged hers a little but she didn't think anything of it. From time to time she felt a spark of a stronger aura but there was no power or knowledge of the power so she brushed it off as just another body. But after a few moments when the nudge continued she looked up. What she saw was a man. A gorgeous man looking right at her. He gave her a smile and her heart skipped a beat. She looked behind her to make sure that he wasn't looking at someone behind her. There was no one. She turned back around and saw him chuckle. She smiled back at him and quickly looked down. He was looking at her. Her. Her heart started to beat faster. It had been a long time since she felt this way. Not since the Feudal Era and Inuyasha. She smiled slightly as she thought of that. It hadn't been that long ago for her, just a few years. It didn't take her that long to get over it. She had to. When she returned from making a wish on the Jewel, he showed up on her door step a year later, with his family. She couldn't begrudge him the love that he found. And his kids, even though they were older than her she knew that she couldn't live without any of her nieces and nephews.

Kagome felt her phone go off, or rather heard the squawking that came from it. She cringed as she looked back up to see the guy looking at her still. She shrugged her shoulders in embarrassment as she answered the phone.

"What the hell kind of ringtone did you put on my phone?" she hissed. She could hear chuckling in the background as well as from the caller.

"You don't always answer the phone when I call, so I made sure you wouldn't have a choice wench. "

"What do you want Inuyasha?" she sighed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked up slightly watching the waitress bring the beautiful man his meal. What lovely manners she thought as she watched him dazzle the waitress. She had been coming here for about a year now and never saw the waitress show any emotion whatsoever. But with just a few words he had her blushing. She chuckled as she watched the waitress pat her hair and straighten her blouse as she walked away.

"Hey. Hey Wench! Are you listening to me?"

"What?" she asked as she came back to the conversation she was having. She heard the cursing and another chuckle in the background.

"I asked where you are."

"The same place I'm always am when I'm studying for school. Why?"

"The kids are coming over. As well as Kouga and Shippo. They will be here in about two hours. You want me to send the car?"

"No!" she hissed. She didn't want a car to pick her up. She hated the car. She felt awkward in it. It didn't feel like her. She knew that this was how life was going to be like from now on, but she didn't want to have to like it. She didn't feel like she was one of the rich. But her family was and she needed to get used to it.

"How are you going to get back? You can't walk and have enough time to get ready."

"The car will be sent. Tell her to be ready." She heard him speak in the background. She sighed then. She knew she didn't have a choice now. Once he said something that was it.

"Okay. I'll be ready."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I will have Sesshoumaru tell you what to do from now on, since you never argue with him." He continued to chuckle as he hung up.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Steve continued to look at the beautiful woman across from him. She was gorgeous. Her long raven hair hung around her head in soft waves. She was Asian, but not. Her eyes, there were definitely not Asian. She had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen on a person, like the ocean, he felt that he could drown in them. He was distracted when he heard the alarming squawking noise coming from her direction. He watched her cringe as she fished around her bag pulling out a phone. He thought it was kind of funny that she had programed such an annoying sound to come from it. He laughed in his hand when he heard her hiss at the caller. So it wasn't the woman who had put that god awful sound on her phone.

"Here you go sir," the waitress said as she placed his meal in front of him. He looked up at her when she was done and thanked her kindly. He started to eat as he looked over at the woman again. She was looking at him this time. He smiled as he took bite. He tried not to stare and tried to look discreetly at her. He could tell that she was arguing with someone about something, then noticed as she slumped her shoulders at the end of the conversation. She hung up and sighed. He watched her as she gathered her things. She left money on the table and headed past him. He looked up as she started to pass him. "Enjoy your meal." She said in a soft spoken voice. He smiled as their eyes met again. He felt a jolt as she walked by. HE turned in his chair and watched her from behind her hips softly swaying as she walked out of the diner. God, he thought. I hope I see her again.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Kami-sama, Kagome thought as she passed the beautiful man. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to say something to him. She felt a jolt as she passed him.

"Enjoy your meal." She said and smiled when the man acknowledged her words. She walked out the door thinking to herself. I hope I get to see him again.

A.N. Let me know what you think. I don't have a beta so please forgive an mistakes I have made.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Avengers**_

_Chapter Two_

_I can't believe I'm late_. Kagome thought as she ran down the sidewalk to her destination. She was so lost in thought that she almost passed the diner. Skidding to a stop a few steps before the place she took a few deep breaths and straightened her hair and her clothes. She smiled to herself as she resumed her steps.

"_I can't believe I'm so flustered. I haven't even had a conversation with the guy_. She looked into the window and saw that the place was teeming with customers. _They've picked up a lot recently_ she thought as she walked into the door. She looked around and noticed that there wasn't an available table in the place, there really weren't very many seats available either. She also looked to see if he was there. He was. And there was, a seat right across from him.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Steve had been sitting in the diner for a few minutes. He didn't want to come too early, but not too late either. It seemed that _she_ came around the same time every day that she was there. He knew, he had taken to going to the same diner just to see if he would see her again. He chuckled to himself. _"I can't believe it. I feel like a stalker."_

Steve didn't know why but he enjoyed her company. Even though they hadn't spoken but a few words in greeting, he just felt a sense of something every time he was near her. And he liked that feeling. It took away from the pain he felt being where he was, in the time he was. She made him feel like a regular guy. Although a regular guy stalking a girl.

He looked at his watch again before looking up when the bell over the door chimed. He sighed when he noticed it wasn't her. He waited for Debbie to bring his coffee as he looked over the menu. He had just about gone through all the items on the menu. They were okay, nothing spectacular just something that could stick to the bones.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Here's your coffee, Cap't. Have you decided?" Debbie asked. She straightened her posture as she waited on his order.

She was excited the first time he came into the diner. Who would have thought that Captain America ate at a diner. A regular run of the mill, hole in the wall kind of place. She was tickled the second time he came there. He then started coming more frequently about a couple times a week. She also noticed that they were all on her shifts. She felt her heart flutter as she waited for his soft spoken words. He was such a gentleman. He had asked for her name the second time he was there and said it every time since. She didn't know if he was coming there for her or what, but she hoped. So she took to dressing up her appearance for work every day. A couple extra minutes on her hair, an extra coat of mascara. She even went out and bought a shade of lipstick that "accentuated her features." At least that is what the lady at the counter said.

"Hey Debbie, thanks. Can I get the Salisbury steak today?"

"Sure Cap't." she slowly wrote down his order hoping he would say something else. He didn't, just smiled then looked back down to his watch. She sighed as she walked away. She hadn't gotten up the courage to strike up a conversation with him. She got tongue-tied every time she served him. And work had gotten a bit busier since he started coming. Maybe not a bit, but a lot. They had to call in Judy to help because the place was full and one waitress for 15 tables and counter was a bit much.

_Oh well, _she sighed. _Maybe next time._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Kagome took a deep breath as she walked over to his table. Her knuckles were white where she was clutching her backpack. She slowly let out her breath as she stopped next to him. She waited till he looked up at her. She smiled.

"There doesn't seem to be a free seat in the place except at your table. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

A second, then another seemed to go by as she waited for his answer. He kept looking at her. She wondered if he was going to tell her no. Then his eyes got a little wider as he jumped up. Kagome was a bit startled at his reaction.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. Where are my manners." He put down his napkin as he slid over to the other side of the table and pulled out the chair.

"I don't mind at all. "He smiled as he waited for her to take her seat. Kagome felt her heart stop at that smile.

_Man, _she thought as she walked over to the chair that he had scooted under her, _he is hot._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Steve was in shock. He was so caught in the fact that she was standing next to him, talking to him that the words didn't register. Then he was so elated by what she had asked he jumped up to get over to the seat for her to sit.

_She is going to sit with me,_ he thought. _At my table. _He couldn't keep the shit eating grin off his face as he went to sit down. He openly watched her as she put her bag on the ground. She patted her hair before she looked up at him.

She reached across the table, "My name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome."

He reached up and grasped her hand. She had a firm handshake and such soft skin. "Steve, Steve Rogers." He watched her as he said this. She shifted forward and placed her hands on the table. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rogers-san. Thank you for letting me sit here."

He waited and watched her as Debbie came over with a coke. He watched as they conversed for a minute and still waited. There was no reaction to his name. That was different. He had gotten so used to people reacting when they met him or when he told them his name that he almost forgot what it felt like to not get a reaction. He continued to watch her as he was thinking this over. Steve immediately felt his cheeks heat up as he saw that her cheeks started turning red. He was staring now.

"Sorry."

"That's okay." She looked down as she fiddled with the napkin on the table. She bit her bottom lip for a moment before looking back up at him. "It's not every day that someone asks to sit with you?" she asked him cheekily.

"No ma'am. It's not every day. Maybe every other day, but not every day" Steve answered. He started to chuckle as her face turned red again. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable so he opted to change the subject.

"I see you here a lot." _Oops _he thought. His eyes got a bit wide as he felt the tips of his ears heat up. _I shouldn't have said that. Now she's going to think I'm a stalker._

"What I mean was, I'm here and I see you … I… "Steve grabbed the back of his head as he chuckled.

Kagome smiled into her hand and tried not to laugh. She thought it was cute that he was just as nervous as she was. She let out the breath that she had been unconsciously holding in.

"I see you here a lot too." The two looked at each other for a moment before they both started to laugh. Debbie came back at that moment with Steve's food.

Kagome watched as he rearranged his silverware and napkin but did not start eating. She looked at his food and back at him when a few more seconds went by and he still hadn't started eating.

"Do you not want it?" she asked.

"Ma'am?" he asked.

"Your food. Is it not what you wanted? You're not eating. Oh, and please call me Kagome."

Steve looked down at his meal and then back at Kagome. Realization came over him as he answered.

"I was waiting for you."

"Roger-san, you shouldn't wait. Your food …"

"Steve, please call me Steve."

"Steve." She smiled a little at that. "Your food will get cold."

"I can wait. Your food should be up soon. They are pretty fast here."

"Well, if you are sure." Kagome fiddled with her napkin once more. She tilted her head as she thought of something. Looking back to Steve she asked. "Have you noticed that the place is busy? I mean a lot busier than it used to be. It wasn't like this when I first started coming here. I wonder why it so busy now." She looked back down and didn't see Steve's face paling just a little bit. He knew. He was surprised that she didn't. He could feel the eyes from several of the patrons on him. He had gotten used to that too, being famous. Not being able to go places where he wasn't known. He knew that once someone recognized him and saw how much he frequented this establishment it was only a matter of time before people started coming around. He was very grateful that no one had asked him for his autograph or picture while he was there. He had seen how the world treated celebrities of this time. He saw it firsthand when he went out with Tony. The cameras and the people were always all over him when he stepped out of Stark towers as well as any public place he graced with his presence.

He watched her for a moment wondering if this was the moment where she would look at him out of the side of her eyes with that _knowing_ look. The look he saw on women's faces when they pretended that they didn't know who he was. It didn't happen. She looked genuinely puzzled. He wondered if he should let her know that he did know why, but then thought against it. If she really didn't recognize him yet, he wasn't going to hurry it along.

Again Debbie came at the right moment. She dropped off Kagome's salad and fries, topped off Steve's coffee and left.

"It could be the food." He said as he waited for her to take her first bite.

She watched him, waiting for him to take his first bite. They both looked at each other, silverware ready to go. Moments went by before Kagome looked down again, chuckling.

"It seems I don't want you to eat. Sorry Steve-san." She took a bite of her salad and watched as he cut into his steak. The first few bites were eaten in silence before Kagome continued.

"Where I am from the man is the one to start the meal. So I don't usually eat until he has taken his first bite. It takes me a moment to remember it's not the same everywhere." Kagome continued to eat her food.

Steve mulled that over as he continued to eat. _ That is a different way to eat _he thought. _ I wonder where she is from. _He mentally wiped the sweat from his brow, _at least I dodged the question about the diner. _

"You really don't think it's the food do you?" Kagome asked. She looked around before leaning forward. She waited for him to do so as well before saying, "it's not that great." She grinned as she leaned back.

He spoke too soon. "You don't think so? He grinned at her and leaned forward again. Whispering conspiratorially "I think it's the pie. Flo's famous Dutch Apple pie. It's what brings me back every time." He wasn't speaking untruthfully either. It was tasty and he did order it every time. With his super human metabolism he could eat anything and not have to worry.

Kagome arched her brow as she took in his grin. "If you say so, I haven't had it."

They continued to eat in companionable silence. It was pleasant, they both thought. Even though they didn't know each other, the awkward silence that would usually occur between two relative strangers didn't exist for them. And they liked it.

After the meal, Debbie came by with a slice of the apple pie for Steve. He really did always get a slice so that Debbie didn't have to ask. She just brought it out to him after she cleaned away the plates.

"Excuse me, Debbie-san?" Kagome looked at his plate and had to agree with Steve, it did look good. "Do you think I could get a slice of that pie?"

"Sure thing." And she left with their dirty dishes.

Kagome looked at Steve. "I'm going to try this famous pie, Steve-san. I hope you are right about it."

Steve chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee. "I think it's quite tasty. Reminds me of home." His voice kind of trailed off there. Kagome looked at him and noticed that he wasn't at the table any more. He was far away, somewhere else in his head. She smiled at herself. She knew that feeling. Thinking of home.

When Steve came back to himself he felt a little awkward. Sometimes it was seconds, sometimes it was minutes before someone would either repeatedly call out his name or wave their hands in front of his face. But that wasn't the case this time. Kagome was looking through her bag and pulling out one of the many books that she would read when she came to the diner. She didn't do either one of those things. She left him to come back to himself.

"Sorry about that. I get that way when I remember home," he said as he watched her.

"No problem. I get that way too when I think of home. I hate when people bug me when that happens. So I felt that I would show you the same courtesy I would like when it happens to me. Thoughts always have a tendency to linger when thinking of home."

Debbie came back with Kagome's piece of pie and he waited for her to take her first bite before digging in. Her eyes closed for a bit and then a soft moan escaped her lips. Steve choked. He didn't expect to hear that sound from her. _At least not yet _he thought, _and not over a piece of pie._

"Steve-san. I think you are right. This pie is delicious. I will have to take some home with me. My son will love this." She continued to eat not noticing the slight pause Steve had before he completed his bite.

"Your son? He likes pie?" he watched in absolute fascination as Kagome's face paled. Her eyes widened for a moment before she continued.

I'm sorry. I… "The phone rang then. That same annoying squawk he heard the first time he saw her. He didn't think he had heard it since and didn't think he would forget it. He watched Kagome as she cringed. She stuffed the bite on her fork into her mouth as if that would stop the sound. He looked at her then her bag and then her again as she continued to eat. The sound stopped.

"Is something wrong with your slice Steve-san?" she asked as she gestured to his plate with her fork. "I would share with you but I don't think I want to. This is really good. "She took another bite of hers and watched as he dug into his slice. The phone went off again. He watched her ignore it again. When it went off the third time he asked, "Do you need to get that?"

Kagome grimaced as she put down her fork. She bowed slightly before pulling out the device where the offensive sound was coming from.

"What?" she hissed in Japanese. "It had better be good because I'm eating."

"What the hell, wench? When have my calls not ever been important?"

"When you ask me to bring you some fast food when I come home from school."

"Feh," he said as a moment of silence occurred. "Something has been decided. We need you to come home." His voice was solemn as he said the last bit.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

"Fluffy sent Shippo."

"Oh."

"He should be there any moment." A car's horn went off outside the diner. A limo had pulled up to the curb.

"Shit, Inu. I… I will see you in a bit then." She was just about to hang up when she heard, "Hey wench, can you bring some Mc'D's on your way back?" She stared at the phone incredulously and hung up.

Kagome looked at phone in her hand forgetting where she was for a moment. It wasn't long before she remembered where she was. She bowed her head, shrugging her shoulders as she looked back up at Steve. He had stopped eating and was watching her.

"Everything okay, Kagome?"

"Yes, I am sorry. I have to leave. Something came up and I have to return home." She slowly started to pack her bag as she got up. She reached for her wallet to pay, when she felt a hand on hers. She followed the hand up to Steve's eyes? She looked at him questioningly. _What he is doing, _she thought.

"I got it. You worry about your family." Kagome started to protest when he held his other hand in between them. "Where I'm from, the man pays for the meal. I know that might seem old-fashioned, but that is how I was raised."

Kagome looked at him and sighed. "Can I get it next time?"

He smiled at her, "I don't think so." She looked a bit crestfallen as he added, "I'll get it."

Kagome's eyes shot up. She smiled brightly at him. Steve felt his heart flutter again.

"It's a date." She looked down and felt Steve's hand still on hers. She blushed. She looked up just as he took his hand back, she saw that his ears were slightly pink. She grabbed her stuff, and made for the exit before she saw that Steve was going to walk her to the door. Her heart skipped a beat. _What a gentleman, _she thought as they got to the door. They looked at each other and it felt like the world had stopped for a moment. Kagome bowed swiftly before walking over to the car.

A man climbed out of the car to open the door for her. Before she could climb in he grabbed her in a bear hug and laughed as she squeaked. Steve watched as the car drove away.

Who was that man and why was she eating at this diner if she had a limo. Those thoughts ran through his mind as he walked back to his table.

_Who cares, _he thought. _I have a date._

AN: Well here is Chapter Two. I don't have a beta so please excuse any mistakes you see. If its really bad let me know. Read, enjoy, and if you can review. :)


	3. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Avengers.**

**_Chapter 2.5_**

"Hey Sesshoumaru, you see this?" Inuyasha asked as he waved a paper at his brother. Sesshoumaru continued to type at his desk, not acknowledging Inuyasha whatsoever.

"Hey. I asked if you've seen this."

A few moments go by before Inuyasha hops up from his seat on the couch and stomps over to his brother. "Hey Asshole, I asked you a question."

The clicking of the keys stopped as Sesshoumaru glanced over at Inuyasha's face huffing a few inches from his own. He smirked and watched as his brother's temper continue to rise.

"I chose not to answer."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know what _this_ is? And I haven't read a paper in a long time."

"Yes you do, you read Nihon Keizai Shimbun every day, what the hell?" Inuyasha was getting ticked. His brother, even after all these years, could push his buttons. All of them, in less than a minute.

"I don't read physical papers you imbecile." He sighed as he took his hands away from the computer. "What is it that you think I should have seen?"

"It's nothing big, just who Kagome is hanging out with." Inuyasha looked as though he was inspecting his claws but he was actually watching for Sesshoumaru's reaction. Whenever anything had to do with Kagome lately, he reacted. However minute Inuyasha could still see that saying her name got a response like nothing else did.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru grabbed for the paper as Inuyasha pulled it away.

"Ah, ah, ah. Hold your horses. I ask you something and you don't respond unless it's about Kagome?" Inuyasha chuckled as his brother tore the paper out of his hands. He watched him look over the little blurb, nothing but three lines sandwiched in the middle of the gossip page, but he could see that his brother caught the same thing he did.

Sesshoumaru put the paper down and looked out the window.

"Do you know if she knows who he is?"

"Nah, not really. She knows who the Avengers are and maybe the individual people's code names, but not the people. She doesn't watch TV or read any newspapers or magazines. If it's really popular she gets the info from us, Souta, and her friends back home." Inuyasha starts chuckling, "She seems to attract all sorts of people. I don't know if they are friends or if she had to sit with him. That dive that she likes to study at has been getting busier. Now we know why."

"Watch the Miko, Inuyasha. After the battle with the aliens, we can't afford for anyone to learn of her power. With the incidents that have happened recently and talks we need to be diligent." He continued to look out the window for a few more moments before going back to his computer.

_Watching Kagome is not so easy._ Inuyasha thought as he headed out of Sesshoumaru's office towards his own. _ Trying not to be seen is going to be difficult. She is very protective of her privacy and time._ He went right to the phones he was going to need some help and he knew just the person to call.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Jarvis, where is Steve?" Tony asked as he grabbed his coffee and headed to his workshop. He wanted to be in a location where he had the upper hand. His workshop was the perfect location for an interrogation.

"Captain Rogers is in the kitchen of the communal living area."

"Good, good. Tell him to come to the workshop, I want to speak with him." Tony smirked as he reached his workshop. Now, for staging the scene.

About 30 minutes later Steve walks into the workshop watching Tony play a game of Solitaire, and chess with Jarvis.  
"Um, Tony… What did you call me here for?"

"Great! Your finally here, I thought you were never going to make it. Here take a seat," Tony hopped up from his chair and forced it under Steve's legs so that he had no choice but to sit. "Good, good. Now where did I put it?" Tony started mumbling to himself as he grabbed a device of some sort before sitting on the edge of the table.

_What is going on? Tony never gets up this early, especially when nothing is going on. _ Steve looked around to see if some type of mission came up and if Tony was in charge of debriefing but that wasn't likely either. _He never asks me to come here. Usually it's the other way around, me hunting him down, finding him holed up in here working on something and getting kicked out because I'm in the way. I have a funny feeling about this._

Steve started to get up but was pushed back down.

"Down boy, why are you in a rush? Jarvis, lights!" All of a sudden a spot light shined down on Steve. "Do you have a hot date?" Tony leaned in as he asked.

_Date? Oh yeah, a date." _Steve slowly started to smile but stopped when he remembered where he was but it was too late.

"Ah-ha! You have a date!"

"Tony, its 730. In the morning. Most people do not have dates at 730 in the morning."

"Who said anything about this morning, I saw that smile. You finally got a date. Is it with the mysterious woman you ate lunch with yesterday?"

"What? How do you know I ate with a woman? Are you having me followed?" Steve started to rise as he glared at Tony. Fury he could see doing such a thing, but not Tony, not until now.

"Hold on there Cap't. I didn't have you followed, I read about you, here. "He stuck the paper in Steve's face so that he could read the little blurb in the paper, in one of his favorite sections, the gossip column. Anytime he needed to look up dirt on himself he would find it here, he just never expected to see the Cap't there too.

"So who is the hottie?"

"Hottie?"

"You know, the dame you were speaking, I mean eating with."

"Hottie. I gotcha, she is very beautiful." Steve couldn't believe that he was in the gossip part of the paper, and so was she. His eyes widened at the thought that she might come across this information and learn who he is. _ It's bound to happen. She will learn about me and who I am sooner or later. Hopefully it doesn't change her mind about getting something to eat together._

"She is? Like take her home and have messy sex with?"

"What? No! I mean she is beautiful…" Steve's ears started to turn red. Tony looked on chuckling. "Who is she?"

"She's just a regular at the diner I go to."

"That horrible place that you go to and come back stinking of?" Tony raised his brows at Steve, "are you sure that she is dating material? If she continues to eat at that place where the stench of the food you eat lingers on your clothes, doesn't that say something about her tastes? And why do you go to that god awful…. Oh." Tony started to smirk. "She goes to the stink hole. You started to go there because of her. That is the reason right, not the stinky food."

"Tony, it's not the food, get off the food. She was there the first time I went and I just… I… I felt something. So I kept going back to see if she would go again. And she does. Often. I think she studies there."

"Hmmm." Tony tapped his finger on his chin. "Well, the paper doesn't say anything except you ate with a mysterious woman at a local diner. Did you meet up and got caught?"

"No! Nothing like that. I haven't really ever spoken to her till yesterday. We only ever said hi and goodbye. There were no places to sit except at my table and she asked if she could sit with me." Steve smiled as he thought about his meal with Kagome. _At least her name isn't in the paper so it won't get back to her, I hope._

Tony watched Steve get lost in his memories and decided to let him be. For the moment. After a few more 'meet and eats' he would start the interrogation again. He needed a better location. The workshop wasn't right, maybe he could work some space on the floor into an interrogation 'secret' room. Hmmm that's a thought, and he too got lost in his thoughts.

Steve snuck a peek at Tony and saw that he had his "thinking" eyes on. He was safe to sneak away. As he walked up the stairs he had to remind himself that he didn't have any information from her to set up a time for that date. They didn't exchange numbers. He would have to wait till he saw her again. He couldn't wait.

_**A.N. **__I want to apologize for the long update. I was going a certain direction and in one of the reviews the press was pointed out to me. I couldn't believe I didn't think of that aspect! Thank you KEdakumi. I hope that the approach that I am taking now includes what you pointed out to me. This isn't a regular chapter in my book hence the 2.5. Let me know what you think._

_Also the newspaper, Nihon Keizai Shimbun_ (日本経済新聞), a leading economic newspaper in Japan. (Wikepedia)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Avengers

Chapter Three

It had been weeks. Steve had been sent on several missions back to back. All concerning the threat of the Chetauri. It was tiring and he was so impatient to get to the diner and see Kagome. He had no information on her except her name, and he wanted that date. He looked in the diner as he walked to the door noting that it wasn't as busy as it had started to get before. Walking in the door he looked to see if she was there. She wasn't. He consulted his watch as he went to his usual table. He still had a few minutes until she came. She seemed to get there like clockwork. He had figured out what her schedule was like by eating there every day for a couple weeks. He had been able time his visits so that he was there a few minutes before she arrived. He chuckled as he looked over the menu. _What is the likelihood that she would get there the same time every time because of me _he thought? _Not very likely._

"Hey Cap't. Long time no see."

Steve looked up and saw Debbie walking towards him. He wasn't attracted to her but she was a welcome sight to him. "Hey there Debbie. How have you been?" He put down his menu as he slowly focused on her.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Debbie was ecstatic. She hadn't seen the Captain in a while. She knew he was a busy man, and she had hoped he was coming to see her. She knew that that wasn't the case. For the many weeks that he had been coming before he never went past asking her how she was and how her day was going. After the first week that he didn't come, she was a bit bummed. After the second week, she thought he might have found some other place that he ate dinner at. And the few weeks after that she reminded herself that she was lucky to have waited on him as much as she did. But now, now, she was hopping up and down in her head.

"Doing well, things have been the same since you were last here. Do you know what you would like to eat?" _Oh my god! Did I just ask him that? Did I just ask him what he wanted to eat?_ Debbie started to berate herself. She couldn't believe that the extent of her interaction with Cap't was what he wanted to eat next.

"I'll have whatever you think is good. I'll take a pop instead of coffee today. Thanks Debbie."

Debbie stood there for just a quick second before she went to the back to give his order to the cook. She rested her head on the counter as she mentally slapped herself. _Why couldn't I talk to him?_ Debbie gave herself a minute to do this before she went back to her tables. Since his departure from his routine visits the increase in customers had gone down to diner just needing one waitress each shift. _Well, I hope he keeps coming again._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Steve looked at his watch again. He had just finished eating his pie and she had still not shown up. He was slightly disappointed. Throughout his missions a small piece of his mind was on his next visit to the diner, to see Kagome and maybe set up a date. _What if she had stopped coming because I wasn't here? _ Steve shook his head at that thought. _ She was coming here before I started, something must have come up for her. _Steve set down the money for his meal. He thanked Debbie and headed for the door. _I'll keep coming, again and again. I'm sure she will show up._

Steve started walking down the street heading back to the Tower. Tony had been hounding him ever since the newspaper incident. He wanted to see the progress of the 'date' that he was supposed to set up. _ I need the woman to set up the date _he thought to himself. So wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't pay attention to the running of feet until they were almost on top of him. He looked up then and into deep blue eyes.

"Steve-san."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Kagome looked behind her as she ran down the sidewalk. She was done. She was sick of the bodyguards Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had put on her. At first when she went to Washington to be there for Kouga's newest addition to be born she didn't mind the guards. She was surrounded by 'family' so the two constant companions were not a bother. They were now.

Inuyasha's nephews were intimidating. Black Inu's were tough looking Youkais. They looked the part of bodyguards, large and threating. Because of who she was and what she guarded, she understood the threat they were all facing with the alien invasion that had been thwarted, but they were scaring people. No one would sit next to her in class any more. She had to sit in the back because they, Daichi and Katsuo, were disrupting class. She had only been gone two weeks, and with just one week back she had ostracized just about all her class acquaintances. She couldn't believe her luck. She also couldn't get away from them. They were under strict orders to accompany her everywhere she went when she wasn't home. EVERYWHERE.

Kagome was so done. _ I gotta ditch them. I haven't been to the diner in a long time._ She had missed seeing Steve for a week before she had left for her visit, and then with Daichi and Katsuo always tagging around she didn't want to scare off Steve too. She didn't think that it would matter too much, but after everything at school, she felt that she needed a little bit of time to get to know Steve and see if he still wanted to go on the 'date.' She had realized after she left they hadn't exchanged numbers. She was so caught up in what the council had decided that it slipped her mind._ Alright,_ she had to admit to herself, _I was so excited that he wanted to do it again I blanked on that part._

The perfect opportunity to ditch her guards came when she went into a lingerie store. She needed to get some things and refused to let them in the dressing area as she tried on things. Daichi didn't care where they were but Katsuo was hesitate to take that step. He understood that orders from the Alpha was supposed to be followed to the letter, but lingerie was another thing. If Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru got wind of how close they were getting to Kagome in her underwear, there would be hell to pay. So nudging his brother, they stepped back to give her a little privacy.

Kagome was so happy that her plan worked. She had just gotten a little bit of distance from her guards. Grabbing a sales associate she handed her items to her as well as her card.  
"After you ring up these can you please hand the items over to the two gentlemen standing in the middle of the room? I need to use the restroom and they are with me." The sales associate nodded her head before heading off. Kagome looked around her for a moment. She couldn't feel any auras near her and slowly ran to a side entrance of the backroom to the lingerie store. She quickly ran out and onto the sidewalk. She had looked at her watch and saw the time and started to sprint down the street. She had saw that it was about 30 minutes after the time she usually arrived at the diner. If he was there, he should be finishing up by now. She had turned several corners and gasped as she felt the aura of the fellows coming after her. She outright ran around the pedestrians in her haste to get to the diner. She looked behind her for a moment before turning around and almost running into just the person she was looking for.

"Steve-san."

A.N. Please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Avengers

Chapter Four

"Quick, follow me." Kagome grabbed Steve's hand and continued to run. She didn't let go. _I can't believe I ran into him. Literally._ She chuckled as she continued to run. She looked back a couple times before she was at a distance where she could hail an oncoming cab. She was lucky it stopped for her, and still holding Steve's hand she jumped in.

"Can you just drive away from here? I will give you a destination in a few moments. And if you don't mind please drive as fast as you can."

Kagome turned to Steve. He was frowning as their cab driver took off. "Did you already eat?" she asked him.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Steve couldn't help but frown as they dashed down the street. He enjoyed the fact that Kagome was holding his hand as they went around the corner of one block and continued down the street. _ Is she in trouble? Why are we running? Why am I running? I can take care of anything that might be chasing her. _ He watched her glance back a few times. It must be serious. They had run a couple blocks before he felt her slow down. She threw up her hand as a taxi stopped before them. Still holding his hand they climbed in. Kagome proceeded to direct the cab driver. She told the man to just drive, then she looked at him.

"Did you already eat?" Steve stared for a moment dumbfounded. They had run several blocks as if seriously pursued by something troubling and she asks him if had eaten.

"Kagome..."

"You have. You were coming out of the diner and you smell like," she paused for a moment, "pie." She smiled at him then. "You had that delicious pie you raved about." She looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "Do you mind if we go somewhere so that I may eat? I haven't had anything yet, I was hoping to get something at the diner with you." She stopped talking as she blushed a pretty shade of pink. Her blush pulled him from his dark thoughts for a moment. _ I like her blushing because of me, _he thought. _ I wonder how far her blush goes._

"So you were hoping to eat with me?" he asked.

"I know that if you went to the diner, you would have started your meal about 40 minutes ago..." she blushed harder, if it were possible, a lovely shade of red. It went from the tips of her ears down to the top of her blouse. Steve couldn't help but wonder if it went further down. _I can't wait to find out. _He raised his eyebrow at her when she trailed off.

"You know my schedule, huh? Do you get there at the same time because of me?"

Kagome reached across and pushed his shoulder. He barely moved but chuckled at her attempt. She bit her plump bottom lip. She looked out the window for a moment lost in thought before turning back to him.

"Do you have someplace to be? Would you like to sit with me as I get something?" _she's fast in changing the subject. Pretty good evasion._

"I don't have any place to be. You don't mind me tagging along?" he watched as her face lit up with her beautiful smile.

"No silly, that's why I dragged you along." she turned back to the cabbie.

"Can you stop at the nearest Japanese restaurant?" the cabbie nodded his head as he took the next turn. At that moment, Steve heard a grumble as he looked at Kagome. She blushed again.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I'm hungrier than I thought."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Kagome couldn't believe her stomach would growl at that moment. _That is so embarrassing _she thought as she looked out the window.

"What's going on Kagome? Are you in trouble?" Steve asked. He looked concerned and Kagome sighed. She didn't want to have this conversation in the car.

"Is someone after you?" Kagome looked out the side of her eyes and saw the cabbie listening in. She turned back to Steve and felt this strong urge to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear. _Oh my god. Did I just think that? _ Her eyes widened at the thought. She felt a spike in Steve's aura and looked back at him. He looked worried.

"Are you in serious trouble? Do you need my help? I'm pretty good at taking care of tough situations."

Kagome smiled as she took his hand again. _I can't keep myself from touching him. What is the matter with me? _ When Steve didn't pull away she patted it as she looked at him. "Can we talk about it over food? It's a little complicated, and I don't want to scare you off. "

Steve looked at her, really looked at her and then nodded.

"Will it hold till then? Are the people you are running from behind us?"

"They are not. I can't feel them."

"Feel them?" he looked at her.

_Oops_ she thought, her eyes widened again. _ I feel so comfortable with him it just slipped out. If Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru gets wind of this I might actually be in trouble. _Before Kagome could get a word out Steve continued.

"We can talk about it as you eat." They both looked up as the cab slowly pulled to the curb. Looking over they saw a small obscure shop. Kagome looked back at the cabbie with a question in her eyes.  
"You wanted to eat at the nearest Japanese restaurant. This is the best one I could think of. You look like you would like authentic over Americanized. Am I right?" the man spoke with a slight accent. Kagome continued to look at him as she nodded.

"Well then, this is the best. It doesn't look like much but you won't be disappointed."

"Thank you. I can't wait to try it. It reminds me of home, the storefront."

"Just let them know that Jessie sent you and they will take care of you."

Kagome thanked the man again as she reached down for her wallet. This time Steve placed his hand over hers. He paid the man. Kagome blinked at him owlishly. She couldn't believe he paid again. She was just about to open her mouth but Steve, still holding her hand pulled her out of the cab, he turned and smiled at the cabbie and then at Kagome.

"Thank you sir," he said as he closed the door. The cabbie winked and tilted his head at Kagome.

"I think you got a keeper Cap't" he chuckled as he pulled away.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_I don't know what's wrong with me, _thought Steve. _ I can't keep my hands off of her._ He felt like he was watching himself in an out of body moment as his finger went up to her lips to stop what she was saying. It worked. She stopped. _Her lips are so soft, I wonder if they feel the same way if I kissed her._ Steve shook his head as he replied.

"I told you before that where I'm from, the man pays. That's how I was raised."

"I understand." Kagome said around my finger. Steve and Kagome looked at each other for a moment. Each lost in each other's eyes.

Steve turned back to the restaurant and headed in, still holding Kagome's hand.

A.N. Let me know what you think! I apologize once again for any grammatical errors. This chapter was a little hard to write. I knew where I was going just getting there took a bit of time.

~fallingyuki


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or to the Avengers

Chapter 5

"Irashaimasen." A small woman bowed to them as they entered the restaurant.

Kagome bowed back.

"How many in your party?"

"Just the two of us." Kagome looked around to see they had both traditional and Western seating. "May we have a table please?" The Hostess nodded as she grabbed a couple of menus and ushered them to a table.

"Excuse me ma'am. May we have that table towards the back of the house? I would feel more comfortable there, if it's not a problem." The hostess, a small Japanese woman stopped walking and turned to look at the young man. She eye-balled him for a few moments before nodding and taking them to the table. It was situated in a corner of the restaurant. It was just a few steps from the backroom and the restrooms.

Kagome smiled and bowed once again to the hostess as she was about to sit. Steve grabbed ahold of her chair before she could sit. He pulled it out for her and pushed her in. She blushed at the attention he had paid to helping her sit. _He has such beautiful manners._ Kagome smiled as she watched Steve sit across from her. He too, nodded towards the hostess as she placed their menu's down and informed them that their waitress would be with them shortly.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu."

"Thank you." The small woman giggled as she walked back to the counter at the front of the restaurant.

Kagome could hear some music playing in the background. It sounded like a koto, with a Disney twist? She tilted her head to the side as she closed her eyes taking in the sounds that were coming from the speakers throughout the restaurant. She could feel the aura's of several of the patrons as well as the staff in the back. She could also feel that some of the signatures were youkai. Not like she cared, but she was worried that they might know who she is and send word back to Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. She was going to get in trouble but she hoped she could talk to Steve before they came. It was only a matter of time.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was a sight to behold. His sandy brown hair, his light blue eyes. _He's so hot!_ Kagome blushed at the thought earning an eyebrow raise from Steve.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Steve raised his brow when he noticed the color rising on Kagome's face. _She's blushing! I wonder what she's thinking about. _A corner of Steve's mouth started inching up into a smirk when he felt a _tap_ on his shin. He chuckled as he watched the blush across Kagome's skin darken. _She's so cute._

He took in his surroundings one more time. He saw a young woman wearing a kimono heading towards their table. He could see that there were several other customers eating, as well as another waitress serving food to another table. His back was to the wall as he kept his eyes trained on the front door.

Kagome had looked anxious in the cab. He wanted to make sure that whoever was after her would have to get through him first. He looked up as the waitress stopped at their table. She set down two glasses of water and handed a warm hand towel to Kagome and one to him.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked.

Steve looked at Kagome to see what she wanted to do.

"Can I have a coffee and green tea please? Thank you."

"Yes ma'am." The waitress walked away leaving the two alone for the first time since they bumped into each other.

"Kagome…"

"Would you like anything to eat here?" Kagome interrupted Steve. "They have all types of Japanese cuisine to choose from. From fast food, to traditional. Would you care for anything before you interrogate me?"

Steve grabbed his head running his fingers through his hair. "I wasn't going to interrogate you. I was…"

"I know that look Steve-san. I haven't seen it on you but I have seen that look many times before. Can I please order some food before we begin the twenty questions?"

"Kagome…"

"I know. Not what you would chose for our first date, right? I hope that we can maybe have another after this one. This isn't what I pictured for our date." Kagome looked at Steve from under half lidded eyes. It was kind of sultry and it was setting his heart aflutter. _Man, what is she doing to me, _Steve thought. _She looks at me and I get all hot and bothered. _Steve watched Kagome under half lidded eyes as well and noticed her heart starting to flutter with the way her pulse jumped at her neck. _I wonder how she tastes, _he thought. _ I wonder if her pulse will speed up more if I run my tongue up the line of her neck she has bared to me. Not now, Steve. Focus. We need to find out what is going on first. Then there may be time later, after we take care of business._

"Okay."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Kagome smiled as she wiped her hands. She put the dirty towel to the side and looked over the menu.

"Did you want anything besides coffee? "

"No thank you. I'll be okay with the coffee."

"Okay. I'm really hungry so …"

The waitress walked back to the table with their coffee and tea.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Can I get some gyoza to start with, and then can I have the vegetable yakisoba?"

"Would you like the ginger or miso dressing for your salad?"

"Ginger please." The waitress jotted it all down on her pad and looked to Steve.  
"Nothing for me ma'am. " He nodded towards his coffee and smiled at the girl. "I just ate a little while ago. But thank you."

The waitress, who seemed listless perked up at his words. Kagome felt a peak in the girl's aura as she watched the girl 'blossom'. She felt almost two dimensional when they walked in. Even when she gave them their water and towels. Now she became three dimensional. Her cheeks flushed as she stood up straighter. Kagome smirked as she watched the girl walk away, patting her hair in place and sashaying her hips. She felt bad for the girl because he wasn't even looking. He was blowing on his coffee, looking into his cup but then he looked up at her and she could feel her pulse speed up again. She could feel the little 'wave' in his aura. He was 'happy.'

"Are you wearing that 'Axe' cologne?"

"Axe?"

"Yeah, the one where the women, beautiful women, fall over the man because he's wearing it. They have crazy commercials for it. Have you seen them?"

"I don't watch much TV. Mostly the news."

"Hmm, I don't watch that much either, but my family loves it. They love to watch those crazy reality people. I don't know how people find reality TV enjoyable. I think it would bother me to be monitored 24/7. Wouldn't you agree?"

"What do you mean?" Steve looked up giving Kagome a piercing glare as if he were looking in her head.

"What do you know?" He asked as he leaned over the table looking at Kagome intently.

She threw up her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I just thought that you would agree that being monitored would be annoying. It must be tiresome having to live like that…" Kagome trailed off as she looked into her tea. _I am like those crazy people on TV! I'm being monitored almost 24/7, no probably all of 24/7. I know they mean well, but I hate this._ She sighed as she continued to look into her drink thinking of all the things that were going on with her life.

"Kagome." She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name. She looked up when she felt Steve put a hand over one of hers that was holding her teacup.

"Are you in trouble?"

Kagome focused on his hand. She could feel his calluses overtop her own hand. _He has strong hands. _She thought, she looked into his eyes and could see the concern for her well-being in them. _He has a warrior's aura, an older warrior. One who has seen battle. Much like myself. I wonder if he is in the military. He has the bearings of someone who has seen the ravages of war. _She shook her head freeing her thoughts and looked to Steve.

"I'm not in trouble. But my family worries about me."

"Who's chasing you?" Steve threw up his other hand just before she started to respond. "I know we haven't know each other that long but I feel… I feel like I do know you. That we have a connection. I would like to see where it leads. I would like to have many more dates."

"My family."

"Your family?"

"Daichi and Katsuo." Kagome took a deep breath and as she let it out she looked into Steve's eyes. "They are my bodyguards."

It was silent for a moment, a moment that felt like eternity to Kagome as she watched for any reaction from Steve. He seemed to sit there looking at her.

"You have bodyguards? They are your family?"

Kagome nodded her head. "They are Inuyasha's, my brother's, nephews. They are big boys who are very intimidating if you don't know them."

"Well, they are Inuyasha's nephews which kinda makes them my nephews?" Kagome scrunched up her face as she thought about it, "I don't know. They are my family and they are protecting me."

"Why do you need to be protected? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Kagome started to speak but stopped when she saw the waitress heading back to their table. She was carrying a container of coffee as well as her salad. She watched as the girls eyes sparkled and her hips sway a little bit more as she got closer to the table. She placed the salad in front of Kagome but started to make a big production out of refilling his cup of coffee.

"Do you need anything else sir?"

Steve looked up at the girl when she addressed him. He gave her a smile and shook his head.

"No thank you ma'am. I'm fine."

She stood there a few seconds more before she sashayed away from the table. Kagome snickered as she watch the girl head into the backroom.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

Kagome couldn't help herself. She laughed out loud. "Are you sure you are not wearing that Axe stuff? The waitresses both here and at our diner seem to want you to fall all over them." Kagome covered her mouth as she continued to chuckle. "You are a heart breaker Steve-san."

She grabbed her chopsticks and whispered, "Itadakimasu." Before digging into her salad.

"Kagome…"

"Sorry Steve-san where were we?" Oh yeah…"

"Kagome, just call me Steve. I think with running away from your bodyguards we can be a little bit more informal. What do you think?"

Kagome smiled around her bite of salad and nodded in agreement.

"Steve." She smiled brighter after saying that.

"My family worries for my safety. My brothers' are very famous. They own Taisho corp. Because they are so well known in their respective fields they have many enemies. Sometimes those 'enemies' retaliate against them. They worry that I might be attacked." Kagome took another bite of her salad. _That explains some things but doesn't give everything away. I hope he doesn't ask for too many details. I hate to lie to him._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Steve looked at Kagome as she ate her salad. _Taisho corps? That name sounds familiar. Where have I heard that name before?_ Steve's eyes widened when he recalled who he had heard the name from. Tony. Tony had mentioned the Taisho name as he cursed the eldest family member. _Something about thwarting his every move. _He couldn't remember everything Tony said, he had a tendency to run at the mouth sometimes. But Steve also remembered hearing that name on the news. They were a big company that seem to have their hands in different branches of the business and tech world. Their name is Taisho but her name is Higurashi? Steve looked back at Kagome about to ask his question when she interrupted him.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I was sort of 'adopted' into the family. My legal name now is Higurashi-Taisho. I refused to give up my name to be 'Taisho'." Kagome looked around before leaning over the table waving at Steve to do the same. "I feel that if I don't mention the 'Taisho' name I won't get as much scrutiny."

"Why are we whispering?" he asked as he continued to lean over.

"Anybody could be listening."

A.N. This chapter was getting a bit long so I had to split it up into two parts. Here's the first hope you like it. Let me know in a review


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or the Avengers

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Steve looked around the restaurant. Who could be listening? He took in the other patrons as well as the staff of the establishment. He didn't notice anyone looking at them or paying any attention to them. The old woman who ushered them to their table had come from the back of the restaurant, looked over at them and smiled. She went back to her seat at the front of the house. _She doesn't look suspicious. I don't get a feeling from her either._ Steve looked back at Kagome and saw that she was smiling. She had watched his quick perusal of the restaurant.

"Made you look" she said as she took another bite of her salad. Her eyes twinkled back at him over her plate of salad.

"Wha…"

"Well, someone could be listening. But they would have to be interested, and know about me. I try to stay 'under the radar' so to speak. I like my privacy. My brothers have no privacy. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Steve looked at Kagome and smiled. "I do know what you're talking about. It's a different world now. There is no privacy, everyone wants their five minutes of fame. I just don't understand why they do it. What is the purpose? "He stopped talking when he realized what he had said. He watched her face to see if she noticed his slip of tongue. She didn't. Or at least not in the way he was worried about.

"I think the world now is kind of crazy too. It is very different. Everyone wants to be famous. Everyone wants to be in the spotlight. I don't know that they would feel the same if they did get their five minutes of fame. I mean take those Avengers people."

Steve sat up. He put his hands in his lap to hide the clenching of his hands. He clenched them so hard, his knuckles started turning white. _ Does she know? Has she known all along and I just didn't get it?_ Steve stared, patiently waiting, with bated breath for her next words.

.

.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

.

.

After taking another bite of her salad Kagome continued to speak. "They lost almost all their privacy. The world is so enamored of their heroes that they don't give them a single free moment. It looks like they are always hounded when they leave their home or base or whatever that Stark Towers is."

"Do you watch them too?" Steve asked.

Kagome looked up. She could see that this question was a serious one for him. That it was important. "I have heard of them. I know they saved our world. I respect them. It takes a lot to do what they did. They deserve some peace, not all of this shit the people of our world heap on them. I mean what do you think?" She waited to see what he had to say. Then added, "I think there are five people in the group?"

She watched the serious look leave Steve's face and watched him scratch at the back of his head grinning.

"There are six on the team."

"Oh. Really. Are you sure? I thought there were five." Kagome stopped talking once again when she saw the waitress bringing her gyoza. She couldn't control her hands coming together in happiness. She was so hungry. She couldn't remember the last time she was this hungry. _I guess running from the boys was like when I was in the Feudal Era, all that running I've built up a whopping appetite. _

The waitress placed the plate of gyoza in the middle of the table. She turned to Steve once again asking if he needed anything. Kagome smiled when he thanked the waitress and looked to her to see if she needed anything. She shook her head and waited for the waitress to leave before starting on her gyoza.

"No. I'm pretty sure there are six."

"Do you follow them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you an Avenger's Otaku?"

"O-ta-ku?" The puzzled look on Steve's face had Kagome laughing. "You know, someone who is obsessed with them. Following their every move." She watched as his ears turned slightly red.

"No. I don't follow them like that. I just know about them." Kagome once again took in his serious tone and watched as he stared down into his coffee.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I have met some Avenger Otakus. And they are crazy. There are even a couple in my family. The little one's anyways." The smile returned to his face and they began to talk about themselves over the course of her meal.

.

.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

.

.

Kagome and Steve were enjoying themselves. They talked about everything under the sun, family, friends, and Kagome's school. Steve told Kagome that he was in the military.

"Oh, so that is why Debbie-san kept calling you Captain. I wondered if you were a military man. I never saw you wearing a uniform though." She looked up from her yakisoba. "Are you one of those lucky ones who doesn't have to wear a uniform? I had to wear a uniform when I was in school back in Japan. And let me tell you. It was not something I wanted to wear. My middle school uniform that is. It was way shorted than my high school one."

Steve laughed trying to picture the uniform she had to wear while attending middle school. He almost couldn't get past her legs. They would be exposed. The thought of her long bare legs had him coughing slightly and readjusting his seat. _I think I might like her middle school uniform. Her high school uniform sounds like it covered way too much._

"I only wear my uniform when I'm on missions." _Shit! I wasn't supposed to say that. _

"You go on missions? Wow. You must be an excellent soldier. I haven't heard of military people going on missions except those in the elite squads like Navy Seals." Kagome's eyes got really big. "Are you a Navy Seal? Wait! Can you even tell me? Don't! I don't want to know."

Steve chuckled again. He was about to answer her in the negative when she answered for him. _She thinks so fast. She changes directions in her thoughts I'm getting whiplash. But I like this feeling. I feel content. Relaxed and content. I can't remember when I've felt this way in a long time._

Steve turned to the back of the restaurant. He could hear a lot of chatter coming from the back and wondered if something was happening. He turned back to Kagome when he noticed her tensing up. He watched her grimace as she put down her cup of tea. She sighed, a weary sigh and squared her shoulders. _I wonder what she is doing. Why is she sighing?_

Out from the back room popped a small round man. He walked towards them wringing his hands. Steve glance around him because there was no one behind them. The man stopped at their table and turned to Kagome.

"Miko-sama! I was not aware of your presence until just a moment ago. I am sorry that I myself was not here to attend to your needs. Was everything to your liking?" His voice was soft. So soft Steve had to lean in a little bit to hear exactly what he said.

"Everything was fine Mr.…?"

"Nakamura. Nakamura, Hideki Miko-sama."

"Nakamura-san. Please just call me Kagome. You do not need to address me as Miko-sama."

The man stood up straight and shook his head vigorously. "I cannot do that Miko-sama."

Kagome laid her hand on Nakamura's arm. He was buzzing with so much energy. He seemed as if he was waiting on something. Like he was stalling for time. Steve watched Kagome's eyes widened. At first it looked like she was trying to calm Mr. Nakamura down, but not it looked as if she was grasping his arm preventing him from leaving.

"You didn't." she whispered.

_What's going on? _ Steve looked around trying to figure what she was looking for. Kagome's eyes kept going back and forth from the front of the restaurant to the back._ What's she looking for?_

"I'm sorry Miko-san." The man bowed his head

Kagome let go of Mr. Nakamura's arm and sighed. She looked up at Steve and gave him a sheepish grin.

"I think my boys are coming to get me."

"Iie, Miko-sama. Inuyasha-sama is coming."

"Shit." She looked down at what remained of her meal before looking to the owner of the restaurant.

"Can you please bring me a container for my yakisoba? I don't think I will be able to eat anymore. Thank you very much for your hospitality. The food was delicious." She nodded her head to the man and then turned back to Steve dismissing him.

Steve watched the man bow to them again and leave. It was like he was a mouse scurrying to the back of the restaurant. Kagome's tone was slightly cool towards the end of her conversation with Mr. Nakamura.

"You okay?" Steve asked. He placed his hand over hers as he waited for Kagome to look at him. She did. There was sadness in her eyes.

"I hate when they do this shit. Sorry, I hope I'm not offending you. I think Inuyasha has rubbed off on me. Anyways, what was I saying? Oh yeah, you would think in this big city, that there would be a Japanese restaurant that my family doesn't know about. I mean, this place is small. Dammit." She pulled her hand out from under Steve's and placed it on top. She squeezed.

"Thank you for coming today. If you want to leave now, you can. There is probably going to be a confrontation. And I'm not going to be at my best. "A corner of Kagome's mouth went up in a lopsided smile. "I might actually be at my worst."

Steve smiled. "I'm not going to leave you here. I'll wait for your family to arrive. I'm sure with me being here nothing bad will happen."

Kagome laughed at that. "You haven't met my family. We are a strange bunch. I am usually pretty mild mannered in public. I don't want to draw attention to myself, but with Inuyasha that occasionally goes out the window. Every now and then he brings out the worst in me."

Steve felt Kagome stiffen under his hand and looked to the front of the restaurant.

"He's here."

.

.

A.N.

Again, this is without a beta so please excuse any grammatical errors. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or the Avengers

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

"Oi, wench. Whatcha doing? Why did you ditch the boys?" Inuyasha asked as he walk through the parted curtains that lead to the back of the restaurant. Inuyasha strolled right in, his shoulder length black hair that was tied up with a leather band in a low ponytail swishing back and forth. The only thing on his human disguised body that expressed the irritation he was feeling at the moment. He stopped right in front of the table Kagome and Steve were sitting at. Crossing his arms he glared at Kagome with his natural honey colored eyes. Kagome stared back.

To the average Joe Inuyasha was intimidating. Even in his modern attire of charcoal grey slacks and magenta button up shirt people would step back when he walked by feeling his power. But these two, Kagome and Steve, showed no signs of feeling that power. Kagome continued to sit there with her hand under Steve's. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in on the handholding between the two. He wasn't sure how far along this relationship went with 'Captain America' but he was damn sure going to find out.

"You gonna sit on your ass all day or are you going to answer me?" He watched as Kagome continued to stare at him.

"Oi wench." He waited. And waited. And waited.

He could feel his blood pressure starting to rise. It had been a long time since Kagome made him feel this way. It reminded him of his kids when they were teenagers.

He watched as Kagome continued to stare at him. She was pissing him off on purpose, and he knew just how to bring her down a notch.

"You know, your acting like the twins when they were teenagers. They used to give me the silent treatment too."

_There, _he thought. He saw her eyes spark and her back straighten.

"Did you just compare me to Keiko and Sakura?"

"Yeah wench. You're acting like a sulking teenager. You ditched Katsuo and Daichi just like a teenager would. The girls would do that too when they broke curfew."

"Inuyasha."

Kagome's voice was deceptively calm. Inuyasha's ears, his natural ones, although unseen by the naked eye, folded down to his head as he felt a spark of power lightly zap him.

"Hey! Control yourself!"

Trying to distract Kagome from her current course of action he tilted his head towards Steve.

"You gonna introduce us?"

He would get back to the issue of her leaving her guards behind in a bit. The boys were in the back of the restaurant being fed by Nakamura's staff. _We're lucky, _Inuyasha thought. The threat against Kagome was very real.

There was a bit of unrest with the youkai community. Half of the community expressed worry over the alien invasion that was thwarted by the 'Avengers' and the other half of the community wanted to align themselves with 'beings' who have more power, and they felt that the aliens had more power. These youkai were disgruntled with the balance of power that was in favor of the humans. They wanted to be on top again and they wanted to use any means necessary. Which leads to Kagome.

The youkai community knew that the Shikon no Miko was alive. They didn't know how, they just knew that she existed in the here and now. A rumor had it that she is more powerful than she used to be and only those closest to her know how powerful and the things that are entailed in her being the Shikon no Miko. That is what worried Inuyasha the most.

Incidents started occurring before the big council meeting. A few bumps and bruises from people knocking into her on the street and moments at school when she would get stuck in the crowded halls and pushed in a direction she would never go. She didn't think anything of it. She was used to crowds and people pushing their way through, but Inuyasha knew differently.

The council meeting was to talk about the foiled alien invasion as well as Kagome's safety. The council, which included representatives from around the world, spoke of the power of the priestess and what do with the power. Factions from both sides, those who wanted to exist as they do now, and those who wanted more power, had different ideas on how to 'protect' the priestess. Which really meant to harness her powers for their cause.

Arguments arose due to the different feelings of the members but one thing was universal and that was that Kagome needed bodyguards.

Sesshoumaru, representative of Japan, spoke against trusting the aliens to bring balance to the Youkai's side. He told them that as part of his pack the miko's safety was his concern as her alpha and no one outside of the pack could have a say in the matter. Not that they would if Kagome knew about the discussion about her safety.

They, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, kept the details of the meeting to themselves. They know how headstrong Kagome is and that she would never want anyone to endanger themselves protecting her. She felt, for the most part, that after training with Sesshoumaru, she could fend for herself if push came to shove. And before she left the Feudal Era for the last time, with the help of Kaede and Miroku she developed a mastery of her miko ki. Her powers, after having grown exponentially were easy to master with practice and hard work. A lot of practice and hard work.

Inuyasha shook his head. His mind had a tendency to go off course in his old age. He had been around for almost 900 years and some days he could feel it. Not with his body but with his mind. He smiled to himself as he looked at the now squinting Kagome. Even if 500+ years had passed, his love for Kagome never changed. Kagome is and will always be his best friend.

Inuyasha had married and had kids. Hell, his kids had kids. He had matured with time. But when he saw Kagome again after she had been back a year, it was like no time had passed. Even with several hundreds of years between them, she treated him just the same as she had when they traveled the countryside in the Feudal Era collecting shards.

And with the look in her squinting eyes he was very happy that the subjugation beads had been taken off before she returned to her time. He smiled as he thought of all the times she tried to 'sit' him when she got really pissed off with him. He frowned when he thought of her new ability though. With the mastery of her powers she could control the amount of miko ki she projected. She could now use her miko ki to 'zap' him when she got really irritated. Just like a moment ago.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha. INUYASHA! Are you even listening to me?" Kagome shouted the last part. Inuyasha cringed as he felt the pitch of her voice affect his ears.

"What did you say wench?" He had to shake his head again as if he were knocking the right thought back into place. Almost like a dog shaking its head after trying to get rid of whatever was bothering its head.

Kagome started to laugh. She reached out with her hand and swatted him with a little bit of power behind it.

"Fuck Kagome that hurt."

"Well, pay attention. You're getting crotchety in your old age."

"Shut it."

"Excuse me," a new voice interjected. "I don't mean to interrupt you but I have to ask you to speak in a way that is more fitting of your relationship." A bit of steel could be heard in Steve's voice as he looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped smiling at Kagome and turned to look at Steve. He had his complete and undivided attention.

"What did you say Captain?"

"You keep calling your sister a 'wench'. Don't you think that it's inappropriate to speak that way to her in public, let alone at all?"

"Butt out mister. What I call the 'wench' is none of your concern."

"Hey, hey. Inuyasha, you should… Wait a minute. Do you know Steve? You called him Captain."

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up. _She doesn't know._ He smiled again as he watched 'Captain America' Steve squirm under his scrutinizing eyes.

"Oh yeah, I do. Most people do."

"What do you mean 'most people' do?" Kagome turned to Steve.

"Are you a war hero? That's it, isn't it! You did something and saved someone or something. Wow! A real life hero." Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and smiled. "I know a few heroes too." She reached out and cupped Inuyasha's cheek. She smiled at him as he leaned into her hand.

Inuyasha yelped when Kagome turned a loving gesture into one of torture when she pinched his cheek.

"Some of them are too cheeky."

Inuyasha started to yell while grabbing her hand to stop the torture. Steve leaned forward trying to help Kagome in some way. The loud racket drew the attention of those that were in the back.

Daichi and Katsuo ran out still chewing their meal and brandishing chopsticks at the arguing pair. They stopped what they were doing, battle instincts receding when they saw what was happening.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Steve watched the two, brother and sister, arguing. The words volleyed kept his head turning back and forth between the two of them. He felt like he was watching a tennis match. He started to take a step forward when it looked like Inuyasha was getting louder and advancing on Kagome. A hand shot out in front of him stopping his forward movement. When he looked to his left to see who was stopping him he saw that it was one of the two men who had run out of the back brandishing their chopsticks like they were weapons.

"Don't interfere."

"What did you say?" Steve asked. He could feel himself falling into a battle stance. He knew that these two must be Kagome's guards, but he also could see that the argument was slowly escalating. He felt his instincts screaming at him. His instincts were telling him to protect Kagome from her advancing brother. He could tell that Inuyasha noted his stance. Steve could have sworn that his golden eyes flashed red for a second.

"They always get like this." The taller of the two said.

"Yeah, don't worry. He would never do anything to hurt her. It would hurt him more than it would her if something happened." The other guard said.

Steve tried to relax his stance when he heard the words from the two men standing beside him.

"I'm Steve. Steve Rogers."

"I'm Daichi." The taller one said. He was a little taller that Steve.

"Katsuo."

Steve looked at the two men noting the height and size of them. They were big brawny men. He could see where people got intimidated with them around. They took up a lot of space with their bodies as well as with their presence.

Daichi, the one taller that Steve sported tattoos on both his bulging biceps. His black t-shirt was skin tight even revealing the extremely flat stomach he had. His forest green cargos and black combat boots completed the look of a bouncer at a club.

Katsuo was the opposite. He was dressed to the nines. He wore a black suit with a pristine white button up shirt. The only thing on his wardrobe that stood out was his tie. It was bright yellow with a swirl with a tail and a small triangle on the other side. This symbol was printed all over the tie. Steve didn't recognize the symbol.

Steve turned back to the argument that was continuing in front of the three of them. They went from speaking in their regular tones to raising their voices trying to yell over each other. Steve watched as Kagome's face got red. She stood up straight and slammed her fists down to the sides of her body. As her foot lifted to stomp the ground in her utter annoyance he saw Inuyasha cringe back from her. As he took a step back, Kagome's foot slammed into the ground.

"Osuwari!" Kagome screamed and Steve watched as Inuyasha slowly fell to the floor face first.

He didn't know how he tripped but he had to admit that looked painful.

.

.

A.N. Sorry that this took so long to get to. I was out of town for a while and not near a computer. I had to break this chapter up because it too, was too long. Please let me know what you think. I would love to hear what you guys think. Read and Review thanks. I will update the second half sooner rather than later.


End file.
